proud Uzumaki
by Glory To Uzumaki
Summary: kushina survives childbirth and the loveless marriage with minato,and decides Naruto should become a true uzumaki like she once was.doujutsu Naruto..strong Naruto,small harem(fem itatchi,mikoto,fem sasuke,kushina,fem kyubi)
1. Chapter 1

**Story outline **Naruto is 3 years older than rookie 11 and is same age as itashi (fem itatchi) the two are best friends. Itashi tells Kushina naruto and Mikoto that she will kill the Uchiha and spare her mum and sister, and then kushina explain she and naruto will be leaving Konoha anyway. This was why naruto never became a ninja even though he and itashi are they make a plan where naruto helps itashi and then they all flee Konoha and naruto learns more of his heritage. Naruto has 2 Doujutsu and 1 Kekkei genkai, Akatsuki is stronger, should be awesome. Lemons and violence

**Kyubi attack-**kushina hospital room

"NOOO*cough*cough*OO..M-Minato don't do it i-it's not-"

"KUSHINA I have to, as Hokage I have to protect the village"Minato cut in whilst looking down at the buddle in his arms, it's not like he wanted to but he had no his eyes the village came first.

"Minato you do know how we will grow up right?! The village will hate him, he may have me but it's not enough! Dattebane! "Kushina begged whilst cursing the verbal tick that seemed to plague the uzumaki. She tried to get off the bed and stop minato but after having the Kyubi ripped out of her and giving birth within the same day was taking a toll on her, it's only thanks to the uzumaki regeneration that she was even alive, after a few steps she clasped on her knees with tears openly falling down her face.

"…maybe Konoha will be different, as Hokage I have to have faith in my people "whispered minato almost as if he didn't believe it himself. He turned on his heel and quickly started walking away to do what was needed to save Konha but before leaving the door he said". Look after him kushina. Look after our son" then he proceeded to walk out the door before disappearing in a yellow flash..

"NOOOO MINATO! YOU BASTARD!" screamed kushina before she started passing out. She was in turmoil this was a whole new pain for have her sons fate sealed away like that was bringing her unfathomable mental anguish, as her body fell to the floor and her eyes began to close you could see a faint glow coming from her eyes before the this moment tsunade walked in after giving the couple some alone time to discuss the sealing

"kushi-chan!"she yelled with worry in her voice and she almost tripped over the redhead in the doorway passed out '_damn she must be in turmoil ill have to lift her to bed and get naruto back to her as soon as, a mother shouldn't have her baby taken away so soon after birth '_though tsunade as she gently lifted kushina bridal style and took her to the bed so she could rest. The busty blondes brow furred as she looked at the new mothers worried face"grr damn you minato. If whatever you're doing doesn't kill you I will! "Growled tsunade as she covered kushina over while running a diagnostic to see if the body was recovering properly. In her stress and murderous thoughts of minato she skipped kushina eyes and never noticed the strange happenings.

1 HOUR LATER

Making their way to the room of the distressed mother we find sarutobi hiruzen the sandaime Hokage and know doubt reinstated, along with jiraiya and tsunade who had a small child I her arms pressed against her generous bust. Her had been walking in silence for a good five minutes whilst each in their own thoughts, eventually jiraiya couldn't take it after what had happened a gloom voice devoid of the usually cheerfulness he said to his sensei and former teammate "I wonder how she will take the news..its not eveyda_" "don't even finish that sentence !how could he do that to his own wife and son just for this village !"Snapped the slug princess before jiraiya could finish speaking

"you two calm down and sure stress isn't what the baby needs right now, he just had a giant nine tailed demon fox sealed inside him he needs the peace…besides minato has been off lately "chided sarutobi. Hearing the tone of voice of their leader and former sensei the two shut up as they entered the kushina room only to find her fast asleep whist mumbling to herself about naruto and ramen which stifled a giggle out of the 4 who just walked in, even naruto who seemed to liven up in the proximity of his mother "damn you think the little guy would be out cold after all that. Not like you can tell, he doesn't even open his eyes "joked jiraiya in an attempt to cheer the mood. Not that it worked "sensei I don't think we should wake kushina yet, we can tell her later, for now let's leave her with little naru-Chan and leave them to rest "spoke the medic with a hint of an order in there that only came from a world renowned medic. She walked over and lifted kushina arm and gently placed the little redhead boy under if it was her only lifeline the mother gripped the baby and pulled him into her breast and hugged him tightly with his head resting underneath hers. "I think your right tsunade I don't think they're going anywhere soon "responded sarutobi with a caring grandfatherly voice '_huhh no doubt I'm going to have to take back the Hokage title. Urgh I'm too old for this shit '_thought the aged man.

The three turned and began walking out the door once again in their own thoughts and with one last look over their shoulders at the mother and soon or in jiraiyas case one look at tsunade heavenly bosom the three was off

5 HOURS LATER 3AM

'_**kushina….kushi-chan…'**_whispered a distinct feminine voice. This woke up the red head who immediately looked around with pitch black room trying to pinpoint the voice, to say it was pitch black though kushina could see fine. Almost as if it was midday. After looking around and noticing the familiar white walls and ceiling she realised she must still be in the hospital _'urghh my head hurts. Wait why can I see so clearly?. Wait why I am here?! Dattebane! _'Then it hit her like a tonne of bricks, she remembered. The birth. Having the Kyubi ripped out. Minato holding naruto. Minato taking naruto. The she remembered she shout wide awake and looked for her baby and noticed she was holding her right against her perky boobs .she began to cry tears of relief whilst holding the baby closer and gently whispering soothing words in his ear whilst calling his name, in response naruto snuggled In to his mother and began to purr ever so gently. Wait PURR!.She looked down at her baby with a confused look and she noticed the whisker marks and sighed in relief. _'I hopes you look after him with me katsumi-Chan'_

'_**kushi-chan..listen..i can't speak long **_'spoke the voice again

"..K-katsumi..i-is that you "spoke kushina startled at the voice

'_**of course baka since your my previous host and have such a strong bind with naruto already I can enter you mind when nearby like this ,now listen to me, this damn seals was different to yours and I won't be able to be around for a few years till it wakens slightly..its important'**_

"hehe whatever you say nee-Chan dattebane"

'_**Good now you know the uzumaki have advanced regeneration and really long lifespans as well as incredibly high water nature affinity's right? **_'Lectured katsumi

"uh huh mito baa-Chan always said it was like a bloodline to the uzumaki along with their other godly talents like fuinjutsu and kenjutsu "retorted kushina

'_**yes that's right, but there is actually a another bloodline besides these…a Doujutsu to be specific…**_'kushina remained quiet with a confused look on her face '_**urgh I don't have time to fully explain it now but it only occurs to full blooded uzumaki. Who have been through great pain and suffering. And putting it bluntly you and the kit her seem to qualify for that. The kit went through having me sealed in him and due to me can no doubt feel your pain and sadness. And you for the yondaime sealing me inside naruto and taking him away from you **_'katsumi explained

"so we have a cool kick ass Doujutsu ! That's awesome dattebane "kushina cheered, a little on the loud side

'_**nee-chan shush don't scream it ..now you have it but you know what the village and council will be like if they find out, they will try breed an entire clan from you, so I'm going to stop the process of them adapting in bought of till a time when there truly needed and let them activate and continue adapting in your body when you really need them, to keep you safe '**_chided katsumi

"ehhehe sorry nee-Chan ..but we will have to use it eventually right. And then the village will pounce on us right? "responded kushina with nervousessness clear in her voice, after all kushina didn't want to be used by men just for a village bloodline, no if she ever had a relationship again she wanted it based on love, after all her and Minato was just diplomatic since she was the nine tails jinchuuriki .

'_**hehehe not exactly. You see you never liked this village right, and they will never treat you right or naruto now, so this is your chance. When naruto is old enough start teaching him to be a ninja…but don't let him be a ninja of this village. Then when the time is right you could go back home. Take naruto to uzugekure and teach him to be a true uzumaki. Screw this damn village **_'katsumi told kushina with glee etched in her voice, for some reason katsumi felt attached to the uzumaki and to have her new host learn of his heritage there and to see kushina and him happy was very appealing to her and she very much wanted that.

"…..r-really? W-we could be free. Back to being true uzumaki again..i could leave this cursed village once and for all "whispered the red head with excitement evident in her voice..

'_**yes we could go back to uzu but first we have to wait for naru-Chan to become strong so he can defend himself and keep. And we have to wait for the seal to weaken so he meets me and I can help him out. I feel really tired and I think ill be asleep for a while yet. Maybe 5 years '**_katsumi said slightly saddened they couldn't leave just yet

"hehe if it means I can take naru-Chan to uzu and teach him what it means to be an uzumaki then I can wait. Besides we won't be able to train him till he meets you…dattebane! Cheered kushina slightly loud again, she blushed ever so slightly realizing she was too loud again…'_just wait naru-kun..i bet your going to be just like me..you will love uzu I'm sure t_hought kushina before returning to sleep and to dream of the future


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so I realized I never did an author's note or disclaimer last chapter so I suppose ill do that now…first off my sleeping and grammar is terrible, I just can't understand grammar. Second wow just wow how do people right like 20k words in 1 chapter I mean my last one was just under 1900 and it took like 2 hours or something and it looks like nothing but oh well oh yeah im I have sent some message out to beta readers and none have replied yet so this chapter will be grammar fucked,if anyone reading is a beta and is willing to help out let me know?**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Tail beast/summon speech"**

'_**Tail beast/summon thought'**_

**Disclaimer: sorry I don't own Naruto**

6 YEARS AFTER SEALING KONOHA-uzumaki home

Kushina lay in bed thinking over the past few years It had been 6 years since Narutos birth 6 years since the yondaimes death and 6 years since kushina decided she would leave Konha with Naruto as soon as he was ready. Kushina had long since decided that she would need to train Naruto ready for when the day comes that they could leave Konoha and she had prepared for a while, making schedules buying training gear, and picking out scrolls from the uzumaki house vault. Not that there was a lot of scrolls or even uzumaki jutsus this was just the small time home in Konoha for when the clan was on diplomatic visits back around the time Konoha and uzuishiogakure was close allies due to the marriage between hashirama senju and mito uzumaki. Now the house was the home of the last to known uzumaki ,all the clans real scrolls and jutsu was kept safe in the uzumaki clan vault back in preparation for when the training started kushina always spoke to Naruto about the uzumaki and their history, and Naruto would always listen intently and say he wanted to make his ancestors proud and be a true uzumaki when asked why he would always say its because maybe if he was strong enough then his fellow kin scattered across the nations would recognise uzushio was still kicking and might return. Even though he was eager to learn she never expected him to ask for training at the age of 4 yet she was proud when he did and for his always came as a shock to her when her Sochi said wise things in a simplistic manner and this was defiantly one of those times

FLASHBACK-2 YEARS AGO

Kushina and Naruto was walking through Konoha on their way back from ichirakus ramen .they had been there for the past hour setting the new record for most ramen eaten, just like always although this time was different, Naruto had started noticing the glares people would send their way and although he didn't understand them he felt uncomfortable and knew it couldn't be good especially when people would whisper names and threats about them thinking nobody could hear them ,unfortunately Naruto would hear them and it was making him uncomfortable thus kushina had to explain to him that the people of Konoha was bakas and that they didn't like either of them for no good reason which was of cause part true, Naruto asked about the reason but his mother said he would know in time and that if she told him now it may upset him and she didn't want that. Not really understanding Naruto just nodded which was why they ended up going to ichirakus, like mother like son ramen was a god send and a great comfort food, after finishing up eating a hefty 36 and 24 bowls respectively they left the small family owned business and once again entered the streets of they was walking back towards the uzumaki compound via a road next to a big river running through Konoha they came across a drunken shinobi throwing up over the side of the river back into the water below. From what they could see off him he was a fairly small man with dirty looking dark grey hair going to his shoulder blades, he was wearing the standard ninja garb of the village consisting of dark blue pants and long sleeve shirt he had tape around his ankles going up his legs to below his knees tucked into his black sandals with a headband on his left thigh he also had the leaf flak jacket over his shirt the whole attire looked a little ragged most likely from a rough night drinking and getting thrown out of bars. The jacket itself was a dark green with shoulder padding and extra neck protection, on the front it had several pockets on either side looking just big enough to fit a small scroll in each allowing for a person to carry 10,and to top it off and piss kushina off was a uzumaki swirl right on the back. The reason this pissed kushina off was simple. Not a damn village respected the uzumaki and the few that did would never lower themselves to being drunken midday when they should be working. once seeing the mother and son duo the man scowled and decided to let his thoughts be known to the pair"heyy youshh dirty demons w-what you think yoursh doing walking here yoush should be killed for youss done!you damn scumsh!"Slurred the drunk. "mm ignore the idiot Naruto he's a bad person ,c'mon lets go "said kushina pissed that someone was saying such a thing to her face .Naruto didn't know why he would say something so mean to someone but let it slide and happily followed his mum but a group of people cut them off shouting random threats one particular women with pink her and green eyes stepped forward saying "he is right! We shouldn't have to cope with this filth walking the streets, like there are equals there just some dirty demon scum, we should kill them now we don't want that brat affecting our children" and to emphasise her point she spat in their direction, Naruto moved out of the way and let it hit the floor, visibly shaking now from anger another man decided to speak next unknowing to the young boys rising anger" ha yeah and maybe we should have some fun with the demon bitch and make her feel the pain of being fucked over like we were losing our loved ones ! "yelled a man towards the back of the group. Kushina was about to take care of this and show them why she was called the red death when Naruto suddenly blurred past her with speeds faster than a normal 4 year old and jumped straight at the women who spoke first and swung his right fist hard and hit her square in the jaw knocking her off balance where he landed on top of her and kept punching her doing a lot more damage than a kid should be capable of, he kept landing one haymaker after another and shouted with a voice full of searing anger "I won't let any of you hurt my kaa-chan! "as he was about to swing down again the man from before kicked him off and was about to follow up and hit him again when a read blur slammed into him and kneed him in the nuts before grabbing and breaking his arm with a sickening crunch before throwing him into the group "IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SOCHI ILL KILL YOU ALL" shouted kushina pissed off, to add to the rage her hair was floating behind his swinging almost like nine tails and a red aura was around her body at the same time she was leaking out massive killing intent directed at most of the group serving to knock them unconscious and make more than half piss themselves. Seeing them all dealt with the redhead took some deep breaths and calmed down and went over to Naruto who had picked himself up and was staring in awe at his mum "are you alright naru-Chan-you're not hurt are you?-are you bleeding? "Kushina asked holding Naruto tight to her chest nearly chocking him "kaa-chan…cant breath .."Naruto coughed out. After hearing him and noticing just how tight she was holding him she let go but not altogether

Naruto thanked kami he could breathe properly again his mum was always like this when something happened she got all emotional and hugged him crazy"*gasp*…I'm fine kaa-chan it only hurt for a second but then it felt as good as new. Maybe it's the uzumaki rege-regenera-uhh healing thingy "he said with a furrowed brow in thought

"hehehe regeneration naru-Chan _'and no doubt katsumi is helping heal him' _hear get on my back ill carry you home across the roofs"

"COOOOL I can you teach me how to do that!?"

"Maybe. You want to be a ninja naru-Chan?"

"Umm well the ninja are mean here and I don't wanna be like that, I want to be strong like kaa-chan is so I can protect you next time "exclaimed the hyper blonde

"Then starting tomorrow ill start your tort-I mean training yeah dattebane!" '_That was close I don't want him knowing how hard ill push him till we start hehe'_

FLASHBACK END

'_hmm I wonder when I can start teaching Naruto about chakra, if I start before katsumi-Chan wakes up then it will just get messed about and I would have wasted time, not to mention what the Doujutsu might do '_thinking hard on the subject kushina got out of her bed and dragged herself to the shower in the buff, Naruto wouldn't be awake for at least another hour so she wouldn't need to worry about him seeing her naked.

After a good 10 minute shower she got out and headed back to her room and to her wardrobe to get dressed for the day "hmm well mikoto-chan said she would be coming over with itashi-Chan so I guess I should wear training gear, no doubt Naruto will want to fight "she picked out a black skin-tight t shirt that showed little cleavage with an red uzu swirl on the lower back, she then put a pair of loose black ninja pants she then got out a red sash and tied it round her waist like a belt finally she pulled out some red anbu style sandals and slipped then on, she contemplated taking her sword but she would have no real need for it since she wasn't on active duty anymore or leaving the village yet so she decided to leave it instead taking a pouch of ninja tools and a kunai leg holster and strapped them both on, before going over to look herself In the mirror, she stood at 5'4 with silky red hair that reached her bottom she had light violet eyes a cute face and a small nose, making her a stunning women even in the training gear.

Kushina walked out of her bedroom door and walked pass Narutos rooms towards the stairs as she walked by his room though she couldn't help but hear Naruto mumble something about pretty red heads which made her giggle slightly as she went downstairs to prepare breakfast '_so he thinks red heads are pretty I wonder if he means me hehe is he a naughty boy thinking about his kaa-chan. No wait what am i thinking he is only 6 and I'm his mother I can't think like that. Although katsumi will probably mess with his brain like that hmm but when he is older _'while arguing with herself over perverse thoughts she didn't notice the blush spread over her face or Naruto walk in the kitchen

"Kaa-chan are you feeling okay your all red"

"…hehe I'm fine Sochi like just a bit warm heh heh dattebane" '_how can I think like that'_

"okay is you say so "he responded, looking at Naruto she saw he was already dressed. he stood at 4'7 with spikey red hair slightly darker then kushinas he had cerulean blue blue eyes and 3 whisker shaped marks on each cheek and a bit of baby fat and if you looked closely you could see small canine just jutting out his upper lip, he was wearing a lose fitting dark orange t shirt with the uzu swirl proudly on front and back he also was wearing black shinobi pants which he had tucked into red sandals like his mother's as well as his tool pouch and kunai holster and if you looked closely you could see small seals lining his arm courtesy of kushina, these was gravity seals used for training by increasing the gravity on a person making movement increasingly difficult with each level unlike normal weights which have to be removed to gain speed back these could be removed with a burst of chakra into them and a burst to turn them back on. Overall he look like a true shinobi.

Kushina was humming to herself before deciding to start chatting, she never could stay quiet for long, neither could Naruto usually but on morning he was "breakfast will be ready soon naru-Chan its only rice with some grilled fish"

"aww why can't we have ramen "

"Because you won't get big and strong"

"But ramens the best food ever dattebayo!"

"Yeah it is dattebane! But it's not the healthiest"

Naruto pouted "fine" he groaned, kushina stifled a giggle at this before bringing 2 plates over topped with food she then went to the fridge and got out a jug of orange juice and out it on the table. The two began eating and kushina was about to start a conversation when she noticed his face it looked like he was thinking hard and getting nowhere so she decided to ask him about it

"What's with the face Naru-Chan? She enquired

"umm I forgot what you said about learning ninjustsu,so far you've only taught me taijutsu and worked on conditioning my body"

"hehe your always forgetting things"

"Hey it's not my fault I got too much awesome going around to remember some things"

'_..that's something I would say. He really is getting more like me'_ "if you say soo~"she retorted in a sing song voice.

"bah so when am i gunna learn kickass jutsu and jumping and tree hopping ? huhh"

"Language Naruto!~"in sing song voice with a sweet smile which made him pale remembering last time he swore "hmmm when you're ready"

By now the two had finished eating and had put the pots in sink ready to be dealt with later by whoever lost the morning spars …. So by Naruto every time. as the two made their way out back to the small compounds training ground Naruto decided to ask more

"Well whens that then? Huhh"

'_hmm I don't think he will give in unless I give him some kind of answer ,maybe ill give a little away'_ "well naru-Chan our uzumaki bloodline will develop further at a certain point and then you can learn ninjustu otherwise it won't work" '_hmm that should do'_

Naruto stayed quite while he thought on that _'mm now that I think about it kaa-chan did say a while ago something about a cool power we get as well as the regeneration and high water affinities. Wait I wonder if that's It ..hmm but until my bloodlines kicks in I can't learn ninjustu '_whilst in thought the two redheads arrived at the training ground it was nothing too big just enough for a few people at one side there was a small lake which had a stream running from it around the training ground and at the other end there was a few trees with some targets and pads on used for taijutsu and shurikenjustsu (art of throwing) there was also some rocks jutting out at the edges near the stream allow for jutsu practice and in the middle was and open area for sparring and the sort

'_hmm naru-Chan really wants to learn ninjustu but he can't his control will just go to hell when natsumi-chan wakes-but he wants to learn something new, maybe I can teach him kenjutsu hmm that could work'_

"Sochi what would you say if I teach you kenjutsu "kushina knew she would teach him kenjutsu sooner or later as it was one of the many skills the uzumaki was known for and judging by Narutos skill in the Wārupūru no dansu(dance of the whirlpool)taijutsu she knew he would do great and exceed her expectations

"YATTA I get to learn something new dattebayo!"

'_Hmm he seems excited I bet he will be a natural just like his kaa-chan'_

"Alright but first let's review the Wārupūru no dansu (dance of the whirlpool) taijutsu style. Ill defends and counter just keep up the attack and show me what you've got"

"You got it! I'm gunna nail this !" he spoke with a goofy grin and a thumbs up, unknown to him he just made someone's day

A man with a shiny bowl cut and caterpillar eyebrows wearing a hideous green spandex one piece with a Konoha flak jacket sneezed before striking a pose scaring all passers bye "YOSHH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SURELY BURNING BRIGHTLY SOMEONES SEEMS TO HAVE AWAKEND THE POWER OF EXPLODING YOUTH! I SHALL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY PINKIES AND IF I CANT DO THAT ILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MONIMENT WITH MY TEETH 100-"

"mah mah calm down gai'_im killing whoever the hell started him off if I find them damn'" _said a man keeping the last part to himself.

Kushina cringed and gained a tick over her eyebrow whilst putting on an innocent smile "Sochi if you ever do that pose again I'm going to stop you eating ramen" she almost dry heaved at the thought of another gai running around scarring children for life

"i-im s-sorr-y please not ramen" wailed Naruto crying anime tears and starting to mumble about what he even did to deserve that kind of torture which stifled a giggle out of kushina "now bring it Naruto and don't hold back" she said whilst slipping into a low defensive stance with her left leg forward and her right leg back on her side with her left arm down and the right in front.

"arite im gunna kick your butt so hard you won't even know what hit you!" slipping into a low stance with one leg forward and one back with his left arm behind his back and the right forward. The two stared each other down like they was trying to pick apart the others stance and look for the weakness after spotting non in his mother's form he launched forward to begin the deadly dance.

the Wārupūru no dansu focused on fluid motions using momentum to overwhelm an opponent and attack from all angle using ones arms and legs like a whirlpool, to do so required great flexibility and strength and the reflex's to change position and keep moving with fluid grace lucky for Naruto his unknown inner vixen gave Naruto fox like reflex's and cunning which add to the style making it even more deadly.

as he ran in he swung his arm in a backhand motion while swinging the other down in an attempt to break guard and then balance but kushina nimbly parried both pushing his arms down, keeping in motion Naruto used his arms to go into a handstand and swing his legs wide while pushing up and leaping into the air bringing his fist down ,not one to be overwhelmed kushina parried and when his fist came down she grabbed him and threw him away. He flipped round in the air and landed agilely in a ready stance while sizing up his opponent '_no way she makes it look so easy, I need to find a way to get her to drop her guard a bit _'thinking fast he launched himself forward again sacrificing some speed for power instead. He threw a flurry of wide leg sweeps, spinning kicks and backhanders each which was parried by kushina with ease and elegance of a seasoned konoichi even if she hadn't been active in a while she was still on top form . Naruto sent a spin kick to her ribs which she block with her forearm he then used it as spring board and leapt away

'_what's he planning?, I know he's faster than that'_ "c'mon naru-Chan is that all you got? Maybe id get a better challenge from an academy student !haha "taunted kushina seeking to tease him to make him his movements sloppy, in truth he was doing well even if his movements were slow. Then again compared to a master of the style that's too be expected

"hm I'll show you how awesome I really am, then your gunna eat those words dattebayo !"exclaimed the small fiery boy with a touch of anger in his voice ,even though he was too young for the academy and probably wouldn't be attending if his mother got his way he still found it an insult to be compared to the academy students as even he knew the Konoha academy's standards was low judging by the gennins he had seen around the village and from what his mother told him, something about being in a time of peace so the Hokage wanted to let kids be children for a while longer ,Naruto never really understand this but it wasn't really his problem.

Once again Naruto charged forward except this time he switched out power for speed causing kushina to quick an eyebrow recognising his tactic. When he was upon her he sent an upwards kick trying to catch his mum in the jaw which she dodged by tilting her head back and Naruto pulled the leg back down towards her left shoulder and as he was about to connect kushinas hand shot up and grabbed his leg with it secure Naruto used it to pivot in the air and swing his other leg to catch her neck whilst send a punch to her solar plexus hoping she would have both hands distracted, before the punch could connect he was threw back ones again deciding on a new tactic he spun round in the air whilst pulling out a couple of smoke bombs from his pouch and a couple of dull shuriken for his leg holster ,he threw the bombs as he landed hitting kushinas feet grinning madly he called "your mine now kaa-chan!" as he skidded back from landing he launched his handful of shuriken with a flick of the wrist into the smoke where he last saw his mother, unknown to Naruto his mother was blushing at what he said and how innocently he said it '_w-what i-im his..uhh no bad kushina I can't think like that urgh damn it must be going delusional from lack of ramen ..Yeah that's it'_ whilst having an inner dialogue with herself she barely noticed the shuriken fly throw the smoke at her, acting quickly she dodged them but due to being unaware she lost balance a bit . Naruto unknown to what was going on inside the smoke jumped in swinging both arms in a downward arc, he hit kushina on her guard but due to her having lost balance she fell back with Naruto landing on top of her in a heap just as the smoke was clearing up.

Semi confused to what happened kushina just blinked whist managing to stammer out a confused "whaa n-naruto?"

With a big grin and closed eyes giving a rather foxy smile proud of what he accomplished he decided to rub his kaa-chan face in it.

"hehehe told you I was gunna make you eat those words dattebayo!" looking down he saw his mother face red and like any young boy child prodigy or not he was worried that his mother was hurt "huh kaa-chan whys your face gone all red ,I didn't hurt you did I" he asked with a worried tone ,this seemed to break kushina out of her daze and she started be more accurate giggling like a school girl. This didn't help Narutos expression causing him to be burst out

"Hey it's not funny that im worried ya know !"he semi yelled while bonking her on the head letting his emotions control him .kushina managed to stop giggling wondering how he didn't realize he was on top of her with his hands on her breasts ,inwardly giggling at his innocence she grasped Naruto and pulled him in hugging him

"hehe silly naru-Chan, you wouldn't hurt you kaa-chan now would you?"

"eeeh wha-um well-uhh no-you see.." he stumbled going back to his idiot self now the sparring was over and there was no need to be serious, a thing both uzumaki seems to do.

Once again giggling at Narutos childish acts and enjoy teasing him she pushed him back off her and replied in a childish manner "aww my little naru-Chan is stuttering ,hehe well you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to" with that she stuck out her tongue whilst pulling her eyelid down .Narutos only response was to hppmf and cross his arms while looking away ,still laid on her back looking up she saw the sun in the sky and juding its position to be around 7am she got up and started walking to the house figuring Mikoto and itashi would be here within the hour

"c'mon naru-Chan the morning spar is over and we can't start your kenjutsu since itashi-Chan will be here soon "she said with the last part in a singsong voice knowing how close the two where, the more she thought about it Naruto was really the only person itashi would truly open up to and act herself around except maybe her mother her and shisui ,and as for Naruto she was really his only friend so the two was pretty close.

hearing itashis name Naruto perked up and stood with a victory sign and was going to start cheering when he was cut off

"YATTA!-"

"but first you have to do the dishes hehehe" she teased amused how he suddenly crouch over with a rain cloud above his head, as she walked off and was about to go into the house before Naruto perked up again

"OII WAIT A MINUTE it's your turn to do the dishes! "Accused the blonde pointing a finger at her .kushina was glad she was looking away as she was sweating bullets .trying to think up a excuse fast she retorted

"uhh heh heh what do you mean naru-Chan ..you always do dishes eh dattebane" '_I hope he doesn't remember the deal I hate housework its soo boring'_

"ohh no its not whoever loses morning spar does the dishes it's your rule ! Dattebayo!"

"umm ..best 2 out of 3?"Figuring Naruto would give her a sporting chance she turned round to see Naruto behind her wagging a finger like you would to a naughty puppy.

"Nope no way !you never give me a chance so I'm not giving you one ha!"

Crying anime tears herself now kushina turned round and started walking in to the house "fine" she dejectedly replied whilst muttering about mean sons and evil dishes causing Naruto to laugh at his mums antics .figuring he had 30 minutes or so before his mum was done and before itashi was her he walked over to the trees and picked a comfortable spot beneath one before shutting his eyes sneaking a nap since he didn't really have anything to do ,his usually morning workout talk about 2 hours and it was no use starting to read his kaa-chans kenjutsu scrolls since it would be a waste of time at the moment since he knew next to nothing of kenjutsu at the moment and his mother's scrolls was advanced, oh well who ever complained about a good nap besides it's not like anything could happen to him while he dozed off in the uzumaki private training grounds on their estate..Right?

**Hey guys there's the first proper chapter, tell me what you thought especially how the fight scene in particular was? I wasn't too sure how to right it and once more apologies for pathetic grammar and all that .ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: still looking for beta guys, mm not much to say this time since I don't want to give too much away, thanks for the kind reviews so far. apologies for slow update I'm just lazy like that :P btw it should be like 2 more chapters before the story really kicks off and hopefully these chapters will be slightly longer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

laying up against a small cherry blossom in near the stream in the uzumaki compound we find Naruto contently asleep he had been asleep for about 20 minute now and had recently slipped into a deep sleep, not intentionally of course but it happened none the less. Big mistake especially when your mother can be more of child then you at times. happy in dream land Naruto didn't notice his kaa-chan stood over him with a devious grin as she quickly blurred through some hand signs and calling out her jutsu name "Suiton: Teppōdama"(water release gunshot)kneading less than the usual chakra she spat out a bullet of water with next to no force hitting the sleeping child causing him to wake in a fit

"gahh … cold-cold, its cold" shivering and looking around he saw his childish mother looking down at him with the devious grin still plastered on her face. "what was that for ! I was napping" honestly it was meant to be him playing jokes and pranks on her not her doing it to him.

" oh you know pay back for making me do the dishes and all ,dattebane! "she lied

With a twitch mark above his eyebrows and hair shadowing his eyes he responded "NANI! You soaked me just for that! I'm gunna get you back for this just you wait"

"haha look at you face" she stuck up her hand in victory sign and watched his reaction before continuing" nope I woke you up because itashi-chan is here"

"Finally, she hasn't been around in ages dattebayo" he complained as he got up and dusted off his bum of dirt

"well she did graduate from the academy 3 months ago she's probably busy with gennin duty's" chastised the only redhead as she watched Naruto walk towards the house as he grunted in response ,before he walked through the door she suddenly appeared in front of him

"ehh kaa-chan why you blocking the door "he started" you said itashi chans here"

Standing there with her arms crossed she told him" yes she is but your all dirty from the spar and smell funny, you need to clean up"

"NANI its just itashi-chan she won't mind "he looked at himself" besides she's a ninja now it's not like its anything new to her"

Kushina sighed ,'_urgh maybe Naruto but she's still a girl' _with I sweet smile that promised pain if he answered wrong she said "Naruto that's no excuse ,so I suggest you climb through your window and wash up before coming back down"

"b-b-but kaa-chan you never taught me how to jump with chakra "replied Naruto with his shoulders slumped and head hung low

"ohh yeah, heheh I forget about that. Dattebane" retorted kushina while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head" well then no choice" she began going through hand signs again

Surprised Naruto asked" kaa-chan what are you-"he was cut off by his mother's shout

"Suiton: Teppōdama! "once again she fired a water bullet at her son, this time larger and a tad stronger ,just enough to knock him back a few feet" hmm there all clean" saying that she turned on her heel to go inside ignoring Narutos complaints and moaning about being soaked.

Getting over being soaked. Again, Naruto shook himself like a dog getting rid of some of the water before following after his kaa-chan. going into the house he walked through the halls and headed towards the living room where itashi usually waited for him when she came over. sliding open the door he walked in and was greeted almost instantly by itashi

"hello Naruto-kun, it's been a while eh?" she asked with calm voice that held a warmth and happiness to it that few got to hear, Naruto studied her and noticed she had changed since her last saw her, she stood at 4"9 with long black hair going past hair shoulders with 2 bangs framing her face, with 2 onyx black eyes ,a Pettit feminine nose, she had skin coloured lips, all in all her face was very natural and similar to a lot of Uchiha females. She was wearing a shot sleeve t shirt with high colour and black ninja pants tucked into bandages with black shinobi sandals, on each leg she had her ninja holsters and she had 2 pouches on her belt

"yeah ,it's no fair since you're a gennin we don't see each other anymore" he said while playfully pouting, he did miss her a lot but he understood that being a shinobi is hard work and very time consuming especially when you're a 6 year old prodigy.

"I guess so but that's only because you didn't become a ninja too , you're as strong as me so you could have become a ninja and been placed on a team with me" she told him as they moved to sit on one of the sofa's in the area ,she carefully picked those words as she was curious as to why he didn't become a shinobi as he was as much of a prodigy is she was.

"spose so but I don't want to be a shinobi of the leaf, I want to fight for people precious to me" sounding a little distraught he continued" and the people of this village hate me ,I don't want to fight for them". itashi nodded in understanding after all her father had tried countless times to stop her being friends with Naruto by telling her all about the demon he contains, it never really bothered her as she knew Naruto want a monster no matter what he contained, she often wondered if Naruto knew about it or not but she figured if he didn't it wasn't her place to tell him, something this big would need to be told by someone like his mother

"I guess that's a good enough reason then, but on the bright side you get all that extra time to train" she pointed out

Cheering up again and nodding he replied"yep kaa-chan keeps me training taijutsu she's even going to teach me kenjutsu now dattebayo! But she says I can't learn anything chakra based yet, something about it will just get messed up from our bloodline later or something"

Itashi wondered what Naruto meant by bloodline since as far as she knew Naruto didn't have a Kekkei genkai; she figured it must be to do with his large chakra reserves though as her mother had often told her that the uzumaki had incredible chakra reserves

"don't sweat it Naruto-kun at least this was you will be proficient in each form before moving on ,I don't know any ninjustu either apart from the fireball technique "she started "tou-san says that there's no point in teaching me jutsu since the sharingan can copy them when its awoken"

"wow that's so cool! I wish I could do that too" Naruto tilted his head to the side after saying that as he started daydreaming about copying awesome kickass jutsu.

Itashi giggled a bit at Narutos antics before cursing herself at letting her emotionless façade slip so much "Naruto!" no response" hey Naruto!" she tried again, having no look she walked over to him and sat next to him before lifting her finger and middle finger up and poking him in the head causing him to fall back into the chair.

"Hey itashi-chan what was that for!?"Grumbled Naruto while rubbing his forehead

Crossing her arms at the boy she said"you was daydreaming and wasn't listening"

At this point Mikoto and kushina walked into the room and saw the two kids bickering about Naruto being poked in the head. Silencing the kids the two mothers asked them if they had any plans for the day since itashi had all day off due to her jonnin sensei being on an important A rank mission delivering a message to a small outpost in hi no kuni. Naruto of course said they should spar since he wanted to see what itashi had learnt since their last meeting the adults laughed at this as all Naruto ever seemed to want to do is train and spar, itashi wasn't in the mood for sparring though which is what lead to her telling him she would show him a new training exercise she found that would help his dodging however it could only be done at a special building on the other side of Konoha near behind the Hokage monument. kushina wasn't all to happy that it was so far away and wasn't sure if letting Naruto go that far with itashi was a good idea especially since she was always with Naruto when he went outside the compound but none the less she agreed as she doubted anyone would do anything funny with an Uchiha there as the village practical worshiped the Uchiha so after telling them to be extra careful she let them go.

Leaving the compound the two walked across the grounds to the gates to enter into the village proper whilst talking about what's being going on since they last saw each other. entering the streets they took a left down an empty road, as the uzumaki compound was in the clans district so not many people was around as the shinobi were in there compounds and civilians didn't really have business around this area so they didn't enter which was a blessing for Naruto as he never got the dirty looks in the clan district, but no one acknowledged him either after a quick walk through they arrived to the main portions of Konoha such as the market, shopping and civilian districts .for 30 minutes the two bobbed and weaved through streets happily enjoying each other's company as they made their way towards the monument. Being one of the top 5 shinobi villages Konoha was very big and even at the speeds the two was moving in took a while to get from one side to the other. whilst making their way there itashi noticed the looks that the villagers was giving Naruto and she realised just how much they hated him and al for something out of his control.

Now standing at the base of the mountain Naruto turns to itashi" alright let's do this!. Wait where's the building again?" he deadpanned, itashi sweat dropped.

"up there" she pointed to the top of the monument "we just have to climb up there" she said in a matter of fact tone. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, climb. That.. Monstrosity, the Hokage monument was a rather large mountain towering over the village by a couple of hundred feet and featured the faces of the 4 Hokage carved into it, while easy enough to see, climbing it would be a whole other story.

"heheh umm itashi-chan am I going to climb that.. in case your forgot I can't use chakra to run up it!" he exclaimed to her only to notice she wasn't there, looking around he saw her right at the base with a hand on the monument

She turned around and looked at him "jeez stop being such a pansy and climb it like a normal person, use your hands" with that she started to climb. Naruto stood flabbergasted '_grr how does she expect me to climb that, I may be strong but there's a limit, oh well no pain no gain..i just hope I live'_ deciding to go through with it and beat itashi to the top Naruto began to walk towards the monument and as he got closer he noticed just how rough the monument was it had small cracks and bumps in it looking as though it was made to be climbed, putting his hands onto the stone he got a good grip before pulling himself up and putting his feet to the wall as he began to slowly climb .he kept his gaze upwards fearing to look down least he seize up even though he was no more the 10 feet of the ground, looking towards itashi he saw just how comfortable she was, acting like this was nothing more than a stroll through the park _'crazy women, honestly why am I surrounded by crazy people, first kaa-chan with her mood swings and childishness now itashi with her cool and relaxed insanity' _Naruto got lost in his thoughts not realizing he had made it a quarter of the way up by now and was almost ahead of itashi. His thinking continued _'hmm I wonder if kaa-chan will make me go mental like her, probably better not ask her, although that weird hair thing she does is cool' _Naruto was brought out of his musings as he heard someone shouting.

"YOSH HOW YOUTHFULL IT IS,TWO CHILDREN BURNING WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TESTING THERE PHSICAL PROWESS HEAR OF ALL PLACES,I MUST FAN THESE FLAMES INTO A BURNING INFERNO YOSH!" the two children had varied reactions at this Naruto was curious as to what the hell was meant by that, and just how else was mad enough to be climbing the monument, whilst itashi was sweating bullets, her emotionless façade destroyed upon hearing that voice, noticing Naruto was about to look down towards the voice she quickly applied chakra to her and hands and feet and jumped near Naruto landed next to him blocking him from looking down

"don't look down it will scar you for life just keep going and pretend you didn't hear it!" she quickly yelled, surprising Naruto with her sense of urgency in her voice ,nodding dumbly still in shock that she had actually yelled he continued climbing, not that it worked

"AHA FOCUSED ON THE TASK AT HAND!HOW YOUTHFULL IT IS AND AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF,I AM THE MAGNIFICENT GREEN BEAST OF KONHA THE MOST YOUTHFULL MAITO GAI!" shouted the voice once more, except now it stood on the rock face 10 feet in front of the two striking what would be known as the nice guy pose ,Naruto looked on at the man and realised itashi was true, he would be visually scarred looking at the man he had black hair with a bowl cut ,giant eyebrows that looked almost alive and a large grin with sparkling teeth ,he also was wearing a green spandex one piece with a standard Konha flak jacket and orange leg warmers with a pair of blue ninja sandals , he also had his Hitai-ate around his waist as a belt. Making a mental note to thank itashi for her warning earlier he stammered out the only thing he could think of saying

"Umm what do you mean?" saying that he was slightly frightened as most people he met around the village hated him and h would be absolutely defenceless up here if this man tried to attack him.

"AHH MY YOUNG FRIEND DO NOT FRET,IT WARMS MY HEART SEEING TWO YOUTHS WORKING HARD LIKE THIS AND AS SUCH I MUST HELP FAN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH" he told the red hear with his usual eccentric voice. Naruto looked to itashi for clarification.

"Itashi-chan?"

"he is a bit eccentric Naruto-kun, when he sees people working hard and training he gets all hyper like this and decides that he too will train and help" she explained her cool emotionless façade back in place, although the warmth of voice was still there as she addressed Naruto.

Naruto was shocked at this. Help him? but no one wanted to help him, his heart jumped at this maybe just maybe he had found someone else he could call a friend so with a voice full of hope he questioned

"You want to help? really dattebayo?" itashi couldn't believe what she was hearing Naruto was actually happy about this '_uh oh please for the love of kami-sama let Naruto live'_ she thought and as she was about to exact a daring plan to save Naruto she found she was too late.

"YOSH! OF COURSE MY YOUNG FRIEND HOWEVER IM AFRAID I MUST FINISH MY OWN MORNING EXERCISERS FIRST SO I WILL LEAVE YOU WITH A GIFT AND WE CAN TRAIN TOGETHER SOME OTHER TIME!" he once again got into his nice guy pose with the thumbs up and sparkling teeth as he looked down at the blond

The young uzumaki was giddy with excitement now as someone was actually helping him and being nice, he wasn't even bothered by the hyper the man was spewing as long as he had another friend" YATTA dattebayo ! "He exclaimed pumping one fist in the air totally forgetting he was on a mountain, luckily his other hand and two feet still had a firm grip

Calming down if only slightly and entering teacher mode he lectured the boy" now tell me have you heard of training weights? by wearing them you can increase your speed and strength and when removed you will explode with the power of youth!?"Naruto nodded and responded

"uh huh ,my kaa-chan told me all about them but they don't suit me so instead I use gravity and resistance seals, there a lot more affective for me she said" responded Naruto with his arm firmly on the mountainside again

"ahha most youthful indeed, not everyone's bodies can handle the strain of those seals! Well then my friend allow me to bestow upon you a different most youthful gift guaranteed to improve your skills and allow for supreme youthfulness !yosh" gai said whilst reaching into his back pouch and pulling out what seemed to be a spandex one piece complete with orange leg warmers" this my friend is the greatest aid I've ever had! Its lightweight and breezy and allows for free movement almost as though you was naked! And one size fits all !it's a must need for someone as youthful as yourself!" exclaimed the man as he walked forward and laid the spandex and leg warmers over Narutos shoulders allowing him to carry them whilst climbing

Itashi was shocked as she realised where tis had gone and how she had been too late to sop it '_kushina-onee-sama is going to kill me _'she thought to herself cursing how she let it happen

"soo cool! Thanks mister dattebayo! "Cheered Naruto as he wasn't used to gifts except from his kaa-chan so he didn't know what else to say.

"YOSH HOW YOUTHFULL INDEED,DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT IS MY DUTY TO GUIDE THOSE FULL OF YOUTH,NOW IIF YOU WILL EXUSE ME I MUST START AGAIN AS PUNISHMENT FOR STOPPING THIS TIME "gai shouted back to his loud and cheerful self before jumping straight off the mountain to the ground below. seeing the man jump straight of the mountain Naruto was shocked to say the least , really who would jump off a mountainside he suppose it was just one the many awesome things ninja could do but he still felt compelled to look down and make sure the man was safe ,he started turning his head but was stopped by a hand

"you don't want to do that Naruto-kun ,a lot of ninja cant adapt to the height straight away you should work your way up from trees" itashi said with a shake of the head. Naruto just nodded at the raven haired Uchiha and continued climbing, still shocked at what happened, he soon snapped back to reality though when he saw the gift on his shoulder and began grinning madly ,he admitted to himself that the spandex was kind of ugly but he would give it a try at least under his clothing as gai did say it was very useful, now the orange leg warmers was a different story he absolutely loved them and planned to wear them proudly on his legs when he had time to put them on looking closely at them he saw that whilst the ends was made to hug the legs the length was made slack like it was meant to keep something inside, his mind wondered at this as he thought of possibility's for what he could keep in there .itashi after seeing him continue climbing went back to hoping Naruto didn't plan on wearing that spandex suit and followed him up the cliff face.

The two was now just under three quarters of the way to the top and were about to climb over the great stone faces as they continued on their path, now some may think if you already climbed most of the monument then the faces would be no problem. Wrong. This pat was the most difficult as the faces jutted outside of the cliff and caused some hard angles to climb at the chin noses eyes and hair as these points had near horizontally edges to climb.

The young uzumaki gulped and sweat nervously and gave a small chuckle whilst looking over to his companion, she barely looked phased and had a calm almost lazy expression about her as she returned the look.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?"

"for training with me "she replied gauging his reaction

Naruto just slapped his head against the rock face "oh yea.. Stupid me"

"..shut up and climb Naruto-kun" she continued climbing not even waiting for him knowing he would be fine, chakra or not Naruto could easily keep up with her she wouldn't need to worry, not like she would show it since that would break her emotionless mask that she already let slip near Naruto.

"easy for you to say, you've done this before, dattebayo!" never the less he continued climbing and put his hand to the bottom of the stone face of the shodaime , he had come to this face as he wanted to stay as far from his father's visages possible.' _alright i will do this believe it !'_giving himself the quick mental encouragement he put his other hand on the same rock as the first this being the rock representing the shodaimes neck and he started to slowly pull himself up with a firm grip easing himself as he would soon be near vertical as he rounded the chin.

After a challenging rocky climb the pair had managed to scale the faces and was almost at the top, Naruto looked on seeing the great trees at the top and was silently thanking kami-sama for the shade covering over the cliff face and the melodic chirping of birds he could hear, it wasn't exactly an odd occurrence hearing birds in a village surrounded by trees but down in the village people was always rushing round and talking making it difficult to hear the birds unless you was in a secluded spot, and up here was probably the most secluded spot in the village due too only shinobi being able to get up here and the few buildings actually up here, he figured this was as much as an escape for them as it was for itashi to train.

Now at the top Naruto grinned in triumph proud of his accomplishment and looked to see the gennin Uchiha climb over the edge herself.

"heh piece of cake dattebayo even beat you up here "cheekily taunted Naruto although he doubted he had the energy to reply if she said something smartass back like she was prone too

"hn its only just started. Get ready"..

**Done guy s. .umm okay apparently writing in more the one sitting for a chapter ruins the flow, sorry umm I will be uploading I think 2 updates a week from now on hopefully, and I have a week off from crap in like 2 weeks so I should get some writing in then and kick this off ground, got a new idea for story in mind, I was going to wait to write it but I can't help myself so it looks like ill have 2 story's soon and they will be significantly different although similar aspects**


End file.
